Matchmakers or the Matchmade?
by Phireye
Summary: Things are like they were six years ago, including Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. Tomoyo for one is NOT gonna stand for it, and begins to matchmake them with a frenzy, together with a sardonically amused Eriol, but what happens when chemicals react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a new story, and the first one I'm posting, so be kind kay? Also, just warning you, I'm still in this terrible place known as school so updates will probably be extremely rare and with a long break between them because, not only am I in school, I'm also very lazy. Not hiding it :P. Anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters (with the exception of Minato Utitake, Misaka Harada, Maki Hanami and Naru-sensei) and am not making any money writing this story. Don't sue me please, I spent all my money on ice cream and potato chips and whatever guilty pleasures teenage girls aren't supposed to have…

**Match made Matchmakers**

It was a typical day in Tomoeda Town, a typical _school_ day. That meant everyone who was living in a mile's radius of the Kinomoto residence was treated to a ridiculously loud and shrill 'HOE!'

Sakura Kinomoto at 16 years of age had changed noticeably. She had grown quite a bit (but was still short enough for Touya to put a mug of cocoa on her head) and had become rather curvy. Her hair was still kept short and she still tied it on either side of her head in a childish hairstyle but she had become far more mature and carried herself with far more grace than she had 6 years ago.

She still wasn't able to wake up on time though.

The bottom drawer of a certain table slid open and a groggy looking Kero stuck his head out of the drawer.

"Six years and you'd think she'd learn how to wake up on time by then," muttered the Beast of the Seal. He shrugged helplessly and proceeded to watch the daily thunder-around-getting-dressed-and-tripping-over-air routine.

Downstairs Touya raised an eyebrow at the rattling plates and cutlery. He stared at them. Hard. At about the fourth second of intense staring there was a violent jerk as from upstairs the sound of a slamming door came. _Thump thump thump._ With each individual thump the cutlery and dished vibrated on the table.

_Thump_. Touya narrowly caught his fork as it nearly jumped off the table when a small earthquake known as 'Sakura' tore through the house.

_Thump-_

"Ohayo!" came the cause of vibrating items on the kitchen table cheerfully.

"Ohayo." Right on cue Fujitaka walked into the room, calmly setting down his daughter's food.

Touya took a sip from his mug, pretending to ignore his younger sister. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"O-ha-yo o-nii-chan!" she fumed loudly, over emphasizing each syllable. Touya smirked cockily at his younger sibling.

"Ohayo, _Kaijuu,_" that, of course, started the early morning Kinomoto sibling spat, but as many could tell you this was to be expected, it was just a Kinomoto routine for every new day.

In another part of Tomoeda Town a certain Tomoyo Daidouji was having a calm breakfast with her mother.

"You'll be leaving for school soon right dear?" questioned Sonomi Daidouji, calmly taking a sip of her red tea.

"Hai," nodded Tomoyo, daintily buttering a slice of toast. "I'll be waiting for Sakura-chan just outside the park." At the mention of her dear cousin's kawaii little daughter Sonomi was immediately transported to cloud nine.

"Ah…kawaii little Sakura-chan, you must warn me if any suitors try to go after her! I'll beat them into high hell!" Sonomi Daidouji began to use kungfu moves on air punch bags, making her daughter sweatdrop.

"Well…there is one, but I've already deemed him worthy, Syaoran Li, remember I told you about him?" Sonomi frowned, trying to dig up the name from the huge database known as her brain.

"I do believe you have mentioned him before….Well, if you have considered him worthy _and _he's a Li then I suppose it should be alright, but warn me if he does anything funny to Sakura-chan!" then, remembering her daughter was also an eligible teenage girl Sonomi continued. "You must inform me if anyone hits on you too, Tomoyo-chan, I'll kill them I will!" Tomoyo just smiled serenely.

"You needn't worry, kaa-san, no one looks at a girl as plain as me," A total lie. Tomoyo received approximately 5 love confessions on a weekly basis and had a fanbase of approximately 300 boys and a few girls. Needless to say Sonomi was not convinced.

"Nonsense, you are being far too modest, anyone who meets you compliments you to be a beautiful and lovely woman." It was quite true, over the six years Tomoyo had grown from a moderately attractive young girl to a beautiful and graceful woman. She had a willowy and slim frame, but she didn't look anorexic like a few girls (who were). Her grayish hair was still long and wavy, though nowadays she kept it tied into a ponytail or plaits, letting it down only when she wanted to impress someone. Her skin had a slightly creamy colour to it and was apparently remarkably soft to touch and her eyes, many said, were the most beautiful violet orbs ever seen, bright and sparkling when she was happy, in other words all the time.

Tomoyo chuckled softly at her mother's words.

"You flatter me, I _may _have a little fanclub dedicated to me but there aren't that many people in it," _only about most of the senior boys,_ thought Tomoyo.

Upon hearing her daughter's words Sonomi let out the infamous Daidouji cackle she and her daughter had practiced to perfection.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, as expected of my one and only daughter, a whole fanclub to herself! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Tomoyo sweatdropped at her mother's antics. Luckily a butler came up and whispered some words to Tomoyo. The teenager stood up almost immediately.

"Gomen, I've got to go now, kaa-san." Sonomi looked at her only daughter sadly.

"Hai…will you be home early today?" Tomoyo shook her head apologetically.

"Iie, I've got choir practice." Sonomi sighed but nodded.

"Okay, have a good day at school," she watched as her one and only child ran off to the waiting limousine and silently wished that she could spend just a little more time with her.

Yamazaki twitched. He shifted slightly. Nothing was helping, he could feel it coming over him, the irresistible sensation…

The index finger of his right hand required a work out.

This was bad…Yamazaki looked around the class with his slit eyes. No, it was no good, no one here would believe what he was about to say. No, this couldn't be happening to him, was he going to die here? Unable to tell another deceitful tale?

Saved! Yamazaki breathed a sigh of relief as certain extremely dense Kinomoto walked into the class with a not-so-dense Daidouji.

"So I was thinking of making pasta for dinner today-" the brunette yelped her trademark yelp as the finger of false was thrust in her face.

"Did you know that pasta did not use to be what it is today?" Sakura blinked at the grinning Yamazaki.

"Eh? How?" Yamazaki let out a mental cheer and let his lips of lies set to work.

"Well…in the past pasta was not noodle-like at all, in fact, back then one piece was like a slab of cheesecake!" Yamazaki paused, letting the new 'information' sink in, watching with delight as Sakura's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Honto? Really?" the finger of false waggled in front of her nose.

"Indeed! Back then they had to eat it with a knife and fork!" Tomoyo giggled beside Sakura, it was obvious she did not believe a word of it.

"It must have been like eating steak," she added serenely. Yamazaki smiled.

"Indeed."

"Hoe! But how did they cook it then?" asked Sakura, looking confused. "They couldn't just put it into a pot of boiling water if it was so weirdly shaped right?" Yamazaki's eyes gleamed.

"That's right!" he shouted. "Back then they built special pots for cooking pasta, they were really large, triangular shaped pots that were very high so more pasta could be cooked at once!" Sakura was staring at Yamazaki, slack jawed as she imagined what the pasta and pots looked like.

"Wow…" she muttered. Tomoyo had to stifle a giggle. Chiharu popped up from somewhere and sighed.

"Sore wa uso da, it's a lie, it's a lie," saying that she grabbed the ever grinning Yamazaki by an ear and dragged him away. Sakura was left staring after the pair.

"Eh? It was a lie?" asked Sakura sadly, thinking wistfully of cheesecake-like pasta. From her side Tomoyo giggled. So little had changed.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…." The sound of feet hitting cement echoed loudly to the boy's ears. He sprinted around a corner and was relieved to see the school building in sight. He started off in a mad dash towards it and practically shot through the school gates. He automatically swung towards the left and his feet pounded along a familiar path towards his classroom. He rounded the corner and, not taking a moment to breathe shot down the corridor to class 10-B. Upon reaching it he wrenched the door open and was relieved to find that the teacher had not arrived yet. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Yamazaki looked up from the blackboard he'd been cleaning.

"Just in time, Li-kun," Yamazaki informed him. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good…" fighting to regain his breath Syaoran Li walked to his desk in the second last row, right next to the window. As he set his things down Sakura waved and smiled cheerfully at him from the desk beside his. Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat, and it had nothing to do with the running he had just done. He nodded back stiffly to the girl.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun," a light pink blush tainted the girl's cheeks as she greeted the boy.

"Ohayo," he replied awkwardly, looking anywhere but Sakura. Behind Sakura a certain Daidouji frowned unhappily.

Had I forgotten to mention that Sakura and Syaoran's relationship was still like it had been SIX YEARS AGO?

Tomoyo for one was not in the least bit pleased, and neither was a certain pen pal of hers that went by the name of Li Meilin.

At one stage things had been looking quite promising between the two, after the sealed card incident Tomoyo and Meilin had just so happened to…coincidently chance across the pair holding hands and murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears. The moment had been so sweet Tomoyo hadn't been able to resist recording it to let it last for eternity.

However, after that little _chance_ (coughspyingcough) session fate had decided to be a sadist and tore the two love birds apart. Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong and even though the couple had faithfully written to each other weekly (Tomoyo and Meilin had saw to Sakura and Syaoran respectively) it's just not the same to have to communicate through pieces of paper with ink on them than actually interact with the person in question.

And so you couldn't blame either when Syaoran suddenly moved back to Tomoeda (permanently this time) two months ago and they both thought the other party had become extremely handsome/pretty and mature and began being overly formal to each other and being tongue tied in the other's presence/avoiding each other until they became what they had been approximately six years ago. Crushes with neither daring to confess first.

And much to the frustration of Tomoyo and Meilin, they were essentially back to square one.

As she watched Syaoran drop a pencil, bend to pick it up, see Sakura's hand also reaching out for it, snatch his hand back and see Sakura's hand do likewise, then hesitantly reach out again, pick it up and offer it to its owner, and its owner, with equal hesitance take the offered pencil and murmur a soft "thank you" while blushing furiously Tomoyo had a sudden unexplainable urge to bang her head against a wall.

Luckily, before she could carry out such an action she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Naoka, she was beaming from ear to ear.

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night," the brunette whispered excitedly. From the corner of her Tomoyo saw Chiharu and Rika come over along and crane in to listen with Sakura to catch Naoka's words.

"It began with all of us in this classroom," said Naoka eerily, Tomoyo noticed Sakura shiver, she smiled slightly. Sakura _always_ got freaked out so easily.

"It was just a normal day…and then suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure clad completely in black smiling…no smirking. I couldn't see his face at all…" the girls all shivered in apprehension.

Then, all of a sudden, the scene dissolved and everything was black. Then I realized it was black because it was raining heavily. Then, suddenly I saw a figure running around in the rain. I thought it was weird, then I realized that the person was crying, she had really long hair. She ran out of my line of sight, and almost instantly the sun came out and the whole place became a cheerful looking park. Then two birds flew in and alighted on a branch and began singing merrily, then before I woke up I saw a lot of couples with no faces…when I woke up I immediately checked my Oracle Dream Book and I found that the dark figure meant that I would meet someone from my past life," Naoka's eyes were sparkling happily.

"I can't wait to meet someone from my past life!" Chiharu smiled helplessly at the supernatural-loving girl, albeit a bit nervously.

"What colour were the birds?" asked Rika curiously. Naoka frowned slightly.

"Green I think, with a red face."

"They were probably love birds," the group whipped their heads towards the speaker. Tomoyo's eyes widened when she realized it was the new boy who had transferred not long ago. She was rather shocked as, despite having the boy sit at the table on her right she had only heard him speak twice, and both times had been she who initiated the conversation.

The quiet boy blushed slightly under the weight of so many stares. He started to stammer slightly.

"Ah…G…gomen, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but I really love dreams and yours sounded so interesting I couldn't help-"

"You like dreams?" cut in Naoka, eyes shining eagerly. The boy, looking slightly taken back nodded. Naoka was over the moon with joy.

"Ah! Finally someone I can relate to! I've been looking for a fellow dream lover for such a long time! Do you know apparently the Oracles of the past who had foretelling dreams-"

Chiharu and Sakura sweatdropped as Naoka began to bombard the quiet boy with facts on dreamtelling, classic examples of important dreams, her theory as to why humans were allowed to have foretelling dreams. It made Chiharu sigh.

"Poor Utitake-san…" To his credit though, Minato Utitake was managing to keep up with Chiharu and, Tomoyo noticed with her love radar tingling, was beginning to become more confident and had stopped spluttering.

Just then there was a slight shriek from the class's front door. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared in that direction.

One of their classmates, a girl named Mizuki Harada was sitting on the floor beside her friend, Maki Hanami's desk which, until recently, Mizuki had been sitting on and chatting to her friend on. Standing in the doorway, beside the very important desk, was an exasperated-yet-amused looking Naru-sensei.

"Harada-san, how many times must I tell you not to sit on Hanami's desk? Have I not told you to get off it god-knows-how-many-times as sitting on it will inevitably lead to you falling off it onto the ground?"

"It's not my fault," whined the girl on the ground. "I wouldn't keep falling off it if you didn't keep scaring me," the girl winced as she got to her feet. "Now my ass hurts!"

Naru-sensei rolled his eyes. "And I suppose it's my fault for not yelling 'warning! Naru-sensei is entering' before I enter the class or waiting for you to return to your own seat before entering?" Either the girl was an idiot who hadn't heard of 'sarcasm' before or chose to ignore it. It's actually the latter but currently that's not important.

"That's a pretty good idea, you could wait outside until we finish our conversations and I return to my desk before entering, that way I won't have to fall off anything!"

"You wouldn't have any homeroom either, unless you can truthfully say you two wouldn't keep yappering on and on for at least half an hour," retorted Naru-sensei, he glared at the girl, but there was no real heat behind it.

"Can you, Harada-san?"said girl shifted slightly and muttered under her breath.

"We'd be done if you gave us 45 minutes though," she said brightly, acting dumb. Naru, playing along, rolled his eyes heavenwards and glared pleadingly at the class.

"I rest my case." The class laughed and began to return to their original seats. The thing about Naru-sensei was that he could easily get the class to do what he wanted them to do. He was that sort of teacher.

Once the last student was seated behind her proper desk Naru-sensei cleared his throat and began homeroom.

"Okay class, today we'll be having a new student join the class, so treat him nice," there was quite a bit of interesting muttering at these words as everyone began wondering what sort of student he was. Naru had to raise his voice to be heard over all the noise.

"Oh, and he's from England, so help him if he's got any trouble with Japanese okay?" At his seat Syaoran raised an eyebrow. England? It couldn't possibly be right…?

He hoped not.

Sighing at his noisy form class Naru muttered something under his breath and gestured for the new student to come in. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, disbelief and pure, undiluted horror.

Blue hair…blue eyes…misleadingly innocent looking face….

Syaoran groaned and buried his face in his arms, silently praying for this to be a very bad nightmare.

Someone up there hated him, that had to be the reason. There was no other logical explanation for this.

Upon the entry of the new student the noise level had subsided. Naru-sensei was able to introduce the boy without having to scream.

"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun." He raised an eyebrow at Yamazaki's exuberant expression, Chiharu's repeated facepalms, Naoka's cheerful wave, Sakura's goldfish-out-of-water look, Syaoran's kami-sama-just-kill-me-now expression and Tomoyo's shocked and inquiring look.

"I'll take it that some of you'll already know him?" He hazarded to guess. Eriol smiled his charmingly deceitful smile.

"Oh indeed…sensei…"

**End of chapter 1 **

Whoot! End of the first chapter! So, how'd you think it was? Sucky? Terrible? Extremely painful on the eyes? However you feel please put it in a review, the lovely button's just down there, so please just leave one on how wonderful this story is so far (unlikely) or how crappy and absolutely sucky it was (way more likely). Thanks a lot! Every single review means a lot to me, each is like a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, a guilty pleasure!

Anyway, that's all for now, bye!

**REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW PEOPLE! THANKS A LOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai everyone! *Bows head respectfully in deep mortification*. I was…

WAIT! Before you get out the rotten tomatoes and eggs I actually have an excuse! No, I evidently haven't died, (yet, its only a matter of time) but I had exams! Good enough excuse yes :D? And I think I failed those exams….. Oh well too bad, no thinking about it now, what's done is done, and so enjoy this update while I remain alive and not yet murdered by my mother and review please! It makes me feel less worried when I think about my upcoming funeral….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and never will. It all belongs to Clamp, sadly.

WARNING: THERE IS SLIGHT YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, A.K.A. BOY X BOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR READ AND DON'T COMPLAIN. FLAMES WILL BE USED IN MY GRAND PLOT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD YES!

**Chapter 2**

Li Syoaran groaned and buried his face in his arms. Dear, merciful, all powerful, _wonderful _Kami-sama, what in the _world_ have I done to make you hate me so much? Was it because I was such an asshole towards Sakura when I first met her? Or is it because I stole those cookies Wei specifically told me to leave alone?

And why, dear Kami-sama, why oh _why _must your most divine retribution be sending this de-_Clow's _reincarnation back into my life that was going so, so well? Up to this moment at the very least…

_Well, at least he can't sit anywhere near me, _thought Syaoran, thanking his lucky stars. _Haruno-san is sitting in front of my, Nonoka-san is diagonally in front, Sakura-chan is beside me with Daidouji-san behind her and Anne-chan behind mys-_

Oh dear, it appears that Syaoran had forgotten that Anne-chan had been transferred to another school last Friday.

_Dear Kami-sama, you couldn't, wouldn't, aren't evil enough to get him to sit behind me right? There are so many other seats around, dear Kami-sama, like that one beside Yamazaki-kun. Yes, why don't you put him there, dear Kami-sama, after all, Yamazaki-kun is great friends with that devil (for reasons I can't quite fathom) and I'm sure it'll be great if he sat there with him. Kami-sama, you are the most merciful, wonderful, absolutely great-_

Naru-sensei scanned the class. "Ah, Hiiragizawa-san, how about in that corner? Behind Syaoran-kun and beside Daidouji-san. Daidouji, raise your hand please."

_Oh Kami-sama, has anyone told you you absolutely suck? If not I will now._

Syaoran sighed and resisted the strong and very tempting urge to bang his head against a hard wall, not knowing that the same thought had passed through a certain girl's head not that long ago too. Eriol had to hide a smirk at his dear, kawaii little descendant's face on which he could easily read the urge to bang his head against a wall. Instead of smirking he settled for stopping by Syaoran's desk on the way to his own and smiling a perfectly charming and innocent smile.

"Good to see you again, Li-kun." Syaoran was too depressed to even lift his head to glare at the reincarnation.

_Oh well,_ thought Eriol. _There's always Plan B.._He turned to a still shell-shocked looking Sakura and bowed in a gentlemanly manner.

"And of course I'm glad to see you again, Sakura-san" Sakura blinked and blushed slightly.

"Ah, same to you…" Eriol smirked when Syaoran's head snapped up glared at him. Just as planned.

He walked to his newly appointed desk and dumped his bag on it. Beside him Tomoyo smiled.

"Good to see you again, Hiiragizawa-san," Eriol smiled back at the girl, noticing that she had grown into a really beautiful woman now.

"Likewise charmed, Daidouji-san." Her smile never faded as she turned her head back to the front. Eriol sighed softly and began unpacking his things.

"Just wondering…" he said softly out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled a textbook out of his bag. He saw Tomoyo raise an eyebrow to signify she had heard and took it to continue speaking.

"How's the pseudo couple in front of us doing?" he saw Tomoyo facepalm and felt his heart sink.

"That bad?" he muttered in an upset tone. Tomoyo let out a distressed sounding laugh.

"Oh you have no idea…"

Touya had a feeling that something bad was about to happen as he and Yukito cycled to their college, Mizumi College. Call him paranoid, but he had a _REALLY _bad feeling about today. He looked over his shoulder at his best friend, he looked okay, but still it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

"Yuki," called Touya. "Are you feeling okay?"

The snow bunny smiled and nodded. A trick of the light or something, but Touya could have sworn that, just for a moment, Yukito's eyes had flashed purple.

Touya blinked and returned his eyes to the road.

"Today feels weird," he muttered softly. "I wonder why…"

Eriol was facing rather…interesting problems.

He had fangirls.

He had made this extremely startling discovery just after homeroom period, while waiting for their next teacher to come. He had noticed a whole group of girls gathered around a table, giggling at something. There had been a gust of wind, and a piece of paper had been blown off the desk, unnoticed by the girls. It had landed near Eriol's feet and Eriol, being the gentleman he was picked it up and was about to give it back to the girls….

When he saw his name on the piece of paper, written in a cursive font with a glittering pink pen and with several hearts drawn around it.

With a heart that was rapidly sinking Eriol passed the paper to Tomoyo and asked her to return it to the girls for him. Tomoyo had accepted the paper and raised an eyebrow but thankfully had restrained from asking anything when she saw the reincarnation's name in the biliously fluorescent shade, for which Eriol was extremely grateful for.

He was already getting a _REALLY _bad feeling about this…

But the worst hadn't even _started _yet.

Touya hadn't had to wait too long to find out just how bad his day would be. In fact he had only just secured his bicycle and was on the way to class with Yukito when he heard a squeal he still had nightmares about.

"To-ya-kun~~~" the brunette visible cringed before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Guess who~~~" sand the person on his back annoyingly, covering his eyes with a cherry scented hand.

"Nakuru," said Touya in the tone a person just about to be executed would use. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow! You actually remember me! I'm so touched, _To-ya-kun~~~"_ replied the….creature on his back while purposely ignoring his question. Touya shuddered at the sound of his name being said in such a sickly sweet tone.

And why did there sound like there was a bear growling or something?

Touya started when he realised it was not a bear growling, but in fact his sweet little Yukito!

Except Yukito didn't sound or look too sweet growling like a bear and sending death glares at the Moon Guardian on Touya's back….

And his irises flickering between purple and amber was quite unnerving to see too…

"Ruby Moon," spat out Yukito/Yue. "What are you doing here?"

The source of all evil on Touya's back smiled at Yukito/Yue infuriatingly. "_Nothing_…" purred the girl, tracing light patterns on Touya's cheek. "Just thought I'd come back to see if you'll still remember me since I'm moving back here, permanently," she added, answering Touya's unasked question. He didn't even bother to try to cover up the groan that escaped his lips at those words.

"Well, since you've seen us you can just _scram_," snarled Yukito/Yue, obviously not pleased to see his counterpart again.

Nakuru pouted, feigning hurt. "Why?" whined the girl. "I was just getting used to my seat too…" Touya blinked dumbly, belatedly realizing that the girl's 'seat' was referring to him and that Nakuru was leaning forward, looking almost like she was going to kiss him.

Hold on….

"Woah!" Nakuru leapt back just in time to dodge a swipe from Yukito/Yue that would have taken off her head should she have dodged just a second later. She glared at the snow bunny, indignant.

"That was so mean!" whined the girl, glaring heatedly at Yukito/Yue. Yukito/Yue ignored her in favour of walking over to Touya and wrapping his arms around him.

"This is _mine_," hissed Yukito/Yue protectively, glaring at Nakuru. She glared back, unabashed.

"Oh? I don't see your name on him, do you? That means he's anyone's to claim." Yukito/Yue's eyes glinted, and before Touya knew what was happening a pair of lips had crashed into his and a mouth was busy ravishing his.

Just as quickly as it had begun it was over. Yukito/Yue pulled away blushing furiously and Touya wanted to whine at the loss of contact until he saw what was happening and his heart froze for a moment.

Nakuru. Video camera. Evil glint in the eyes that means hell for whichever poor soul it is and huge crowds of yaoi fangirls popping out from behind the bushes all around the area.

Okay, so the last one wasn't happening yet but Touya wondered for just how long that would remain the case.

"Nakuru," warned Touya lowly. "Don't. You. _DARE."_ The girl merely giggled childishly.

"Hey Spinel Sun! I TOLD you they'd be together by the time we came back! You owe ne twenty bucks now!" there was a mumbled curse and much to Yukito/Yue and Touya' shock and further dismay a dishevelled looking male with tired looking eyes and messing bluey-grey hair walked out from behind a tree to Nakuru's side.

"Sp…Spinel Sun?" asked Yukito/Yue, disbelief evident in his tone. The tired looking boy nodded. Yue/Yukito's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why are _you_ here too? And how did you get that human form?"

Spinel Sun opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by Nakuru before he could even begin.

"Oh! That's easy!" exclaimed the red head almost certainly on crack cheerfully. "Spinel was like, always complaining 'bout being bored with nothing to do in the mansion when we went to school, and he kept going on and on and on about wanting to go to school too so Eriol made him this form so that he can go to school too! Oh, and he's really ticklish!"

"U-Urusei!" yelled Spinel Sun, blushing brightly. "You didn't have to tell anyone about that!" Touya sweatdropped as the two guardians began the very mature 'yes I had!' and 'no you needn't!' argument and sighed. Today was going to be SUCH a long day….

Eriol kept his normal, charming smile on his face, but internally he was busy freaking out, because he had a _baaaaad_ feeling about this. Not the 'oh I have a feeling someone's gonna slushy me' bad feeling (reference to glee XP) but the 'oh sh*t, why do I have a feeling that in a matter of seconds I'm going to be squashed/trampled/destroyed by a horde of fangirls/fanboys that will be like a huge stampede of elephants?' bad.

"What," said Eriol calmly. "Is outside our class?"

"Er…a humongous group of fanboys and fangirls, waiting to accost us the moment we step out of the class?" answered Sakura in a hopeful tone, being the sweet, innocent young girl she was. Sorry Sakura, that isn't quite the answer Eriol was wanting to hear despite it being the case.

"Hm….I think I asked the wrong question. _WHY _is there a huge group of hormonical fans outside our class?" asked Eriol, _knowing _it was going to be a horrible day. Tomoyo, smiling ruefully answered his question.

"Hm…let's just say it's a crowd full of the Kinomoto, Li and Daidouji fanclubs' members. I'm quite sure soon they'll be joined by the members of the newly formed Hiiragizawa-sama fan club when they see you," Tomoyo muttered the last part and patted the shell-shocked Eriol on the back.

"Don't worry, we all know how you're feeling and deeply empathize with you." The Daidouji heir turned away from the still statue-like reincarnation to the waiting Sakura and Syoaran.

"Okay people, in 3, 2, 1…" squaring her shoulders, the Daidouji heir threw the door of their classroom open. Instantly screaming that should have brought down the building but didn't (had someone enchanted the building?) started.

"Oh my gosh! Li-sama! I love you!"

"Daidouji-hime! Please accept my love!"

"Kinomoto-sama! Kimi o ai shiteru!"

Eriol peeked out at the chaos happening outside the class from behind the classroom doors. There, lined up in neat rows were the most fanboys and fangirls Eriol had ever seen in any of his lives. Seriously, did this school even have this many students? Then he spotted Tomoyo and Sakura and Syoaran walking down the rows of fans proudly, seemingly oblivious to all the screaming about them.

Eriol let out a sigh of relief to see that they hadn't been swarmed and killed by their numerous fans and started off in their direction, wanting to ask if he could join them for the lunch break. He had barely taken two steps out the door when a sudden total silence descended upon the fans, and all heads swiveled towards him.

"Oh no," Eriol heard Tomoyo mutter. He himself was busy cursing mentally too as phones and cameras were whipped out from pockets and mini bags and various flashed went off. Thumbs were flying over keypads as people sent messages to their friends informing about the 'handsome new boy'. Eriol let out a nervous laugh as a soft mummer began. He felt like a rabbit trapped in a circle of wolves, a.k.a. doomed. All of a sudden a pretty looking girl broke through the fan lines and seized Eriol's hands.

"Hiiragizawa-sama!" she practically shrieked. _Well, that was fast,_ thought Eriol gloomily. _Already has my name I see…_

"Hiiragizawa-sama! Please marry me! I can't live without you!" Eriol's eyes widened as the same line was taken up by almost all the girls involved in what seemed to be, as Tomoyo had predicted, the newly formed Hiiragizawa fanclub.

"Damn!" Eriol dimly heard Syoaran swear and felt a hand grab his arm and drag him out of the fangirl mob that had formed about him.

"Run!" yelled Tomoyo and, taking her own advice, dashed off down the corridor before a mob of her own fanboys could get her. She was shortly followed by Sakura, Syoaran, Eriol and what had to be the whole school in the form of either a fanboy or fangirl.

It's a bit sad to say their estimation of the number of fans wasn't that far off. Seriously, I didn't know 'how to be a fan', 'stalker studies' and 'paparazzi practice' were subjects offered in high schools nowadays, but maybe it was just unique to Seijou High School alone.

One may never know.

Nakuru grinned subtly as Touya got bored of watching Spinel Sun and herself argue and started making his way to his class along with Yukito (it appears as though Yue had gone back into 'hiding' within Yukito now that any threat posed to his Touya was gone) before the lessons could start. Her smile widened beyond what was humanly possibly (but then again, Nakuru wasn't technically human) when the duos' retreating backs rounded the corner, going out of sight.

"Great! Thanks for the help Spinel!" she said cheerfully once she was positive Yukito and Touya were too far away to hear their conversation. "Thanks to the distraction they totally forgot about this," she held up the video camera, and somehow light managed to bounce off the lens of the camera, making it flash in a eerily similar way to Nakuru's eyes. Spinel had to suppress a shudder, even though he knew for once the evilness in those eyes weren't being directed towards him.

"Does that mean I don't need to give you the twenty bucks anymore?" asked Spinel, hoping the blackmail material would put her in a good enough mood to let him off the hook.

"Nope," Quick, short, and sweet was the answer. Spinel grumbled under his breath. He _had _been hoping…

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Spinel curiously, wondering just how evil Nakuru was going to be. Spinel had to suppress another shudder when his question elected a _veery _**EVIL** grin.

"Oh nothing," said Nakuru in a falsely innocent and sugar-coated tone. This time Spinel couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body. Maybe staying in the mansion in his plush toy form wasn't _that _bad.

At least he wouldn't have to be around the devil-in-disguise (coughNakurucough) for about….hm….8 hours a day.

Okay, he was so officially screwed.

**Authors Note**

Yeah! I actually updated! I'm so proud of myself! Oh just FYI Sakura's fan is screaming I love you in Jap and I used 8 hours a day because that's how much time I have to spend in school everyday, NOT INCLUDING CCA. Not sure if this is the case in Japan, does anyone know how long their school hours are? If so could you just leave it in the review or something? Thanks, I like to get the details right.

Anyway, as you saw in the beginning I recently had exams (finished them last Friday) and you know what? I'M GETTING THE PAPERS BACK ON FRIDAY! AHH! *runs around like a headless chicken* No seriously, isn't that ridiculously quick? I'm not sure whether I should be celebrating that the exams are FINALLY over making preparations for my funeral.

Oh, and for those of you'll who were hoping that the story may just have been more mature and not so totally crack, SORRY! It's just crack is so much easier for me to write. Its either crack or angst, I really love the polar opposites don't I? Oh and do any of you'll want a Tomoeda gossip girl in the story? I was contemplating putting one in, it seems quite fun :3, but I'll let you'll decide cause hey, its you'll who'll have to make your eyes bleed by reading this story, so please leave in the review (you had better review!) whether you'd love to have a Tomoeda gossip girl or would totally kill me if I so much as mention something like that again.

Anyway, thanks for reading the story and REVIEW PLEASE! Even if just to say it sucks….

Lalala, rambling now, can just skip this part.

Phireye: Yes! I'm gonna fail Chinese! I'm so proud of myself!

Shiki Chama: *whams me on the head with a frying pan* NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PROUD OF IT!

Phireye: *whimper* but we all know it's a fact! 3

Shiki Chama: *sighs* You're hopeless, you know that? HOPELESS!

P.S. the above will probably become a reality on Friday, so if I suffer from a brain concussion you know who to blame XP


End file.
